There have been known techniques for providing a heat sink above a semiconductor element mounted on a substrate and securing a part of the heat sink to the substrate. As for securing a part of the heat sink to the substrate, a technique has been proposed, for example, which uses a thermally conductive adhesive to secure the part of the heat sink to the substrate.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-121660
As for a semiconductor device including a semiconductor element mounted on a substrate, it is sometimes the case that the substrate undergoes deformation, such as expansion, contraction, and warpage, due to thermal stress caused by heat associated with the assembly of an electronic apparatus using the semiconductor device and/or heat associated with the actual use of the semiconductor device or electronic apparatus. In the case of a semiconductor device employing the technique for securing, by an adhesive, a part of a heat sink to a substrate on which a semiconductor element is mounted, thermal stress described above and resulting deformation in the substrate may cause separation of the adhesive from the substrate.